Love Can't Be Described
by aidatrisha
Summary: Kyuhyun sang namja yang dijodohkan dengan Sungmin. Namun cinta Kyuhyun hanya untuk Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Sungmin yang cinta mati dengan Kyuhyun tak pernah lelah untuk mencintai, dan menunggu Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu hal terjadi. / Kyumin, Kyuhyuk / Genderswitch / Let's Read! / Sequel dari FF ini: It's Our Love


**Annyeeeooonnggghassseeyoooo! Dateng lagi nih, bawa FF. Tapi masih seperti biasa, FF yang jelek, abal, gak jelas lah pokoknya. Eh iya, mau curhat dong, tapi di akhir cerita aja ya, yang mau dengerin, terimakasih^^ oh iya, langsung aja deh, baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST:**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Cho Sungmin**

**SLIGHT:**

**Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook**

**Lee Hyukjae as Hyukkie**

**Pair:**

**Kyumin**

**Kyuhyuk**

**Genre:**

**Hurt, Romance**

**WARNING!  
GENDERSWITCH! Typo(s)**

**If you don't like Genderswitch, please don't read. Ok?**

**Let's read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sungmin POV-

Masih seperti biasa. Aku bangun sangat pagi dan menyiapkan satu cangkir kopi dan satu buah sandwich untuk namja yang aku cinta. Sekarang ia sedang tertidur di kamar. Namja itu begitu terlihat manis sekali ketika ia tertidur. Tapi entah mengapa, ketika ia terbangun, semua berubah seakan-akan seperti neraka. Tidak. Ia tidak menyiksaku, mungkin aku saja yang merasa tersiksa.

Setelah aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk suamiku, aku segera bergegas untuk mandi, dan menuju kantor. Jelasnya untuk bekerja. "Kyu… Bangun Kyu… Sudah siang… Sarapan sudah siap di ruang makan. Aku berangkat kerja dulu, ne? Hwaiting…" kataku dengan mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya dengan paksa, karena aku yang membuka gorden kamar kami. Tidak. Kyu tidak tidur di tempat tidur _kami_. Tapi ia justru tidur di sofa kamar _kami_, selama rumah _kami_ sedang direnovasi untuk membuat kamar baru. Tentunya untuk _dia_.

Dia sejak dulu sudah sering mengatakan padaku. Kalau ia tak pernah mencintaiku. Kami menikah juga karena orang tua kami yang menjodohkan kami. Sebenarnya memang aku mencintai namja ini. Iya, memang hanya aku yang cinta dengan keluarga ini.

Dan bodohnya lagi, aku tidak bisa melarang Kyuhyun untuk dekat dengan yeoja siapapun. Aku yeoja bodoh? Tepat. Bagaimana bisa, seorang istri membiarkan suaminya untuk dekat dengan siapapun? Aku cukup bodoh dalam hal ini. Sangat bodoh, malah.

Entahlah apa yang membuatnya mau menikahiku, sedangkan cintanya tak pernah lepas dari seorang Eunhyuk. Yup. Itulah nama yeojachingu suami_ku_. Sejak dulu, dia lah yang dicintai Kyuhyun. Dan aku selalu sadar, kalau _cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan_. Menyakitkan bukan?

Tidak. Kyuhyun memang sudah menjadi suamiku, tapi tidak dengan cintanya. Cintanya masih ia titipkan pada yeoja yang bernama Eunhyuk itu. Dan mungkin sampai kapanpun memang ia takkan menitipkan cintanya padaku. Menitipkan saja tidak, apalagi memberikan. Iya tidak? Yah, mungkin kata-kata yang tepat adalah, ia belum mempercayaiku, untuk menjaga hatinya.

"Argh! Makanan ini lagi!" teriak Kyuhyun di dalam rumah. Langkahku terhenti. Aku benar-benar bukan seorang istri yang baik, tapi tidak. Aku akan selalu kuat. Aku harus kuat. Meskipun semua perkataannya yang benar-benar menusuk hatiku, tapi aku harus kuat. Hwaiting!

A, ne! Aku mempunyai ide. Aku menekan sederetan nomor di handphoneku di dalam mobil. "Yeobosseyo, Kim Ryeowook…"

"_Yeobosseyo, nugu?_" tanya Ryeowook. Ne, Ryeowook adalah sahabatku saat perguruan tinggi. Hanya saja, kami lost contact, dan baru kemarin ia memberikan nomornya pada e-mailku.

"Ini aku, Lee Sungmin.."

"_Oh, kau.. Ada apa, Minnie?_" tanya Ryeowook padaku. Oh iya, aku saja hampir lupa kalau Minnie adalah panggilanku. Ya, mungkin karena Kyuhyun jarang memanggil nama itu, hehe.

"Aku… Nggg, bolehkah aku memintamu untuk mengajariku memasak? Bukankah Dulu kau sangat jago sekali dalam urusan memasak?" tanyaku di telepon.

Ryeowook terdiam. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia tertawa lebar. "_Kau ini, masih ingat saja. Baiklah, kapanpun, aku akan mengajarimu. Mulai dari kapan?_" tanya Ryeowook.

"Baiklah… Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

"_Sekarang? Wah, maaf Minnie… Bagaimana kalau satu atau dua jam lagi. Karena kalau pagi-pagi begini, suamiku tidak mengizinkanku untuk ada temanku yang datang ke rumah. Ia ingin sarapan berdua hanya denganku, manja sekali, bukan?_" jawab Ryeowook di telepon. 'Ia ingin sarapan berdua hanya denganku'? Betapa beruntungnya Ryeowook mempunyai suami seperti itu. Mempunyai suami seromantis itu. "_Minnie? Kau masih disana kan?_" kata Ryeowook lagi membangunkan lamunanku.

Aku tersenyum. "Ah, ne… Baiklah dua jam lagi aku ke rumahmu. Yeobosseyo.." Jawabku dan memutuskan pembicaraan sepihak.

Wookie, kau begitu beruntung eoh?

-Sungmin POV end-

-Kyuhyun POV-

Ah, lagi-lagi Sungmin membuat sarapan ini untukku. Aku saja yang melihatnya sangat bosan, mengapa ia yang memasaknya tak pernah bosan? Ah, apa mungkin ia hanya bisa masak ini? Dasar, yeoja babbo! Lebih baik aku makan di kantor saja lah.

Aku segera mandi. Di tempat tidur _Sungmin_ sudah tersiapkan baju yang akan aku gunakan hari ini. Lengkap, dengan celana, kaus kaki dan juga sepatu. Iya, Sungmin memang pintar dalam memilih kostum seperti ini.

Setelah aku siap, aku segera melaju ke kantor. Untuk bekerja pastinya. Ketika sampai kantor, "Kyunnie… pasti kau belum sarapan. Ini aku bawakan bekal untukmu. Aku baru saja belajar memasak loh.." kata Eunhyuk di dalam ruangan kerjaku.

"Ah, Hyukkie.. Kau sungguh baik sekali. Gomawo, ne?" kataku dengan siap-siap menyantap makanan ini. Ketika aku menyantap makanan ini. Uuuuh, makanan ini sungguh tidak enak. Rasanya aneh, brrrrr. Ah, tapi aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan ketidak nyamananku makan makanan buatan Hyukkie ini. Bagaimanapun aku harus menghargainya. Lagipula, bukankah saat ini aku sedang lapar berat?

"Bagaimana rasanya, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk padaku. Ah, trus kalau sudah seperti ini ottokhe? Aku harus jawab apa?

"Enak kok, Hyukkie.." kataku dengan mengangguk tidak yakin. Oh tidaaaakkk! Aku sedang berdustaa!

.

.

.

Hari sudah cukup malam, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bermain-main ke rumah Hyukkie. Aku sudah sangat lelah, lagipula aku merasa tidak enak badan. Lebih baik aku pulang saja.

Saat sampai rumah, aku tidak melihat siapapun di rumah ini. Rumah ini begitu sepi. Ah, lebih baik aku melepas lelahku di sofa depan televise saja. Dan tidak terasa aku tertidur di sofa ini.

-Kyuhyun POV end-

-Sungmin POV-

Hari ini aku sudah belajar banyak dengan Ryeowook. Hari ini aku belajar cara membuat ddukbokki. Hari sudah cukup malam, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

Aku menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Disana aku melihat seorang namja yang sedang menonton televise. Tidak lain, tidak bukan dia adalah suamiku. Eh tapi kok dia menggigil. Ah, dia demam.

Aku menggeret tubuhnya yang berat ini ke dalam kamar _kami_. Aku membiarkannya tertidur di tempat tidur yang biasa aku tiduri. Sesekali ia mengigau, "Aku sakit…." Igaunya.

Setelah ia tertidur disana, aku mengambil satu ember air hangat dan satu buah handuk. Dan merendam handuk itu, memerasnya dan ku letakkan di dahi Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, aku sangat kasihan ketika melihatnya sakit seperti ini. Dan setelah itu, aku mengangkat selimut lebih ke atas, agar ia merasa hangat.

Aku terduduk di sofa televise. Tak lama kemudian aku tertidur disana. "Kyu?" kataku, dan aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku membuka pintu kamar _kami_ pelan, agar Kyu tidak terbangun. Lalu aku merendam handuk itu, meremas, dan menaruhnya di atas dahi Kyu lagi. Aku begitu melihat kesempurnaan di wajah Kyu. Inilah Kyu yang sebenarnya, lembut. Seperti wajahnya saat tidur. Eh, apa yang aku lakukan barusan? Aku mengecup dahinya? Jangan. Kyu tidak boleh sadar, besok pagi ia pasti akan marah besar padaku, jika dia tahu aku mengecup dahinya.

Dan aku kembali duduk di sofa televise. Aku tertidur disana. Dan tak lama kemudian aku terbangun. Sudah pukul lima pagi. Sebaiknya aku masak ddukbokki yang Ryeowook ajarkan kemarin, apa mungkin Kyu juga akan tidak suka dengan masakanku ini? Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku masakkan dia saja. Sebelum masak, aku melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dulu pastinya. Ketika aku melihat ia sedang tidur dengan nyaman, aku meninggalkannya ke dapur.

Dan aku memasak apa yang Ryeowook ajarkan padaku kemarin. "Hmm, not bad." Kataku saat mencoba makanan yang ku buat. "Meskipun tak seenak masakan Ryeowook."

Setelah masak, aku segera mandi dan menuju kantor.

-Sungmin POV end-

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kali ini mengapa Sungmin tidak membangunkanku? Apa ia sudah bosan? Huh. Yeoja itu! Apa ia tidak takut, suaminya ini terlambat masuk kerja?

Dengan berat, aku bangun dari tempat tidur ini. PLUK! Sebuah handuk kecil jatuh dari kepalaku. Jadi tadi malam aku demam, dan Sungmin yang melakukan ini semua?

Sepertinya pagi ini aku tidak usah sarapan. Pasti yang ia masakkan hanya sandwich. Aku sudah sangat bosan. Eh, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku membuka tudung saji ini. Mwo? Ddukbokki? Apa ia membelinya? Eh tapi tidak mungkin, pagi-pagi seperti ini mana ada yang berjualan. Aku segera mencicipi masakan ini. Dan ya! Masakan ini enak.

Karena masakan ini enak, dan aku sangat lapar, akhirnya aku menghabiskan satu panci ddukbokki ini. Dan aku baru merasa kenyang. Setelah itu aku siap-siap untuk bekerja.

-Kyuhyun POV end-

-Sungmin POV-

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan aku belajar memasak dengan Ryeowook. Dan alhasil? Kini aku bisa memasak. Walaupun belum jago juga sih, tapi paling enggak menu masakanku setiap hari berubah. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun selalu menghabiskan masakanku. Tapi entahlah, ia benar-benar menghabiskannya atau tidak. Pokoknya ketika aku pulang kerja, makanan yang aku masak, sudah habis.

Aslinya hari ini aku sangat tidak enak badan. Tapi demi mengganti menu makanan untuk esok hari, aku menyempatkan diriku untuk ke rumah Ryeowook. Dan sialnya, hari ini mobilku sedang rusak. Terpaksa aku kemana-mana harus menggunakan kereta, dan lagi sekarang musim dingin. Kau tahu artinya apa? Aku harus menyebrangi dinginnya bumi, dengan berjalan dan menaiki kereta _sendiri_. Dewi fortuna sepertinya masih ada untukku, karena Rumah Ryeowook juga tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun. Aku pun segera menuju rumah Wookie.

.

.

.

Kali ini aku pulang lagi-lagi sendirian, sebenarnya Ryeowook sudah menawarkanku untuk mengantarku, tapi aku menolaknya, aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Alhasil, Ryeowook hanya mengantarku sampai stasiun. Dan aku berpisah dengannya di stasiun ini.

Jujur saja, aku sangat merasa kedinginan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebentar lagi juga aku akan sampai rumah kok.

-Sungmin POV end-

-Kyuhyun POV-

Kira-kira dua bulan terakhir ini Sungmin terus mengganti menu masakan setiap harinya. Dan itu tidak membuatku merasa bosan lagi. Dan sekarang, setiap aku makan siang, aku selalu ke rumah. Meskipun aku hanya makan sendirian di rumah.

Aku melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat aku kenal. Ia sedang berdiri menggigil di stasiun kereta. Bukannya itu Sungmin? Ne, benar, yeoja itu Sungmin.

Dengan segera aku memarkirkan mobilku. Saat ini suasana sangat dingin sekali. Dan ia hanya berbalutkan dengan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal itu? Berani sekali dia? "Sungmin? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanyaku ketika aku yakin bahwa yeoja itu memang Sungmin.

Ia melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut, namun tubuhnya masih menggigil. "Ini cepat gunakan ini!" perintahku dengan memberikan jaketku yang cukup lebar dan akan menghangatkan tubuh Sungmin.

Lalu tanpa berfikir apapun aku menggeret Sungmin ke dalam mobilku, dengan maksud agar ia tidak semakin merasa kedinginan. "Malam-malam seperti ini, dan cuaca juga sedang tidak baik untuk kesehatan, tau. Bagaimana bisa kau masih ada di stasiun? Seharusnya kau sudah di rumah, dan istirahat. Kau tahu!" bentakku saat di mobil.

"Eee, mian, Kyu… Tadi aku sehabis dari rumah temanku." Jawabnya masih dengan menggigil. Aku segera mematikan AC mobil. Dan membuka sedikit jendela mobil, hanya untuk mendapatkan oksigen.

"Dan lagi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau pulang malam, ha? Apa kau sedang bermain-main dengan namja lain?" tanyaku tajam pada Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin hanya tertegun melihatku. Ia terdiam. "Anio, Kyu. Bukan itu…"

"Lalu apa? Katakan!"

"Aku… Ee… Aku hanya belajar masak pada temanku."

DEG! Aku sungguh malu. Jadi, dugaanku selama ini salah? Aku tahu, Sungmin yeoja yang polos, makanya aku selalu mempercayainya untuk tidak selingkuh dengan namja lain. "Mwo?" tanyaku dengan menghentikan mobilku seketika. Aku sungguh terkejut.

"Wae, Kyu? Kyu… Percayalah, aku tak akan mencintai namja selain kau. Dan akhir-akhir ini…. Aku… Eee.. Aku memang belajar masak pada temanku."

"Baiklah aku mempercayaimu." Jawabku singkat. Eh kenapa aku marah-marah seperti ini? Apa aku cemburu?

Saat sampai rumah, suasanaku dengan Sungmin sedang tidak enak. Aku segera masuk ke kamar, dan menidurkan diriku disana.

Aku terbangun. Aku melihat jam, sudah pukul satu malam. Aku sangat haus, dan aku menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Sungmin?" tanyaku ketika melihat Sungmin sedang tertidur dengan menggigil di depan televise. Mengapa ia tak bilang padaku kalau ia sakit? Mengapa ia tidak tidur di dalam? Mengapa ia lebih memilih kedinginan di ruangan televise ini? Oh, Sungmin. Betapa aku merasa bersalah padamu.

Aku segera membawa Sungmin ke dalam kamar. Ia mengigau, "Kyu… Aku tidak pernah selingkuh. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Sungguh mengharukan, karena aku telah menuduhnya. Dan apa salah, jika aku melakukan apa yang Sungmin lakukan padaku dulu? Ia mengompresku. Dan malam ini juga aku akan mengompresnya. Menunggu ia sembuh. Aku terduduk di sampingnya dan menatap wajah chubby nya itu. Baru kusadari, ia sungguh manis dan juga imut. Eh? Aku mengecupnya? Mengecup dahinya? Ah sudahlah. Tak tersadarkan aku tertidur di sampingnya.

Dan yah! Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Sekarang sudah pukul lima pagi. Aku segera ke dapur untuk masak. Ah, masak itu ternyata susah sekali ne? "Kyu… Kau sedang apa?" aku tersentak mendengar suara itu.

"Masak. Kau kembali saja ke kamar. Isitirahatlah! Jangan membuat tubuhmu jadi sakit." Kataku singkat padanya.

"Yah, padahal jadwal masakku hari ini adalah Kimchi… Biarkan aku sajalah yang masak, Kyu…" pintanya.

"Anio! Kau kembali istirahat saja sana! Kau sedang demam! Istirahatlah!" perintahku.

"Baiklah…"

Dan aku mencampur-campurkan semua bahan sebisaku. Dan alhasil! Inilah yang ku sebut sebagai Kimchi. Tapi ini sungguh berantakan, benar-benar tidak sukses. "Tadaaaaa!" teriakku pada Sungmin yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Wah, apa itu, Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Ini namanya, Kimchi.."

"Benarkah? Wah, kau jago sekali memasak. Biar kucoba! Waaah enak sekali Kyu." Katanya dengan mengambil mangkuk dan mengambil sebagian kimchi anehku.

Aku terkejut saat Sungmin berkata seperti itu. Benarkah masakkanku enak? Aku mencoba sedikit. Uuurrrrrghhhh… Masakan apa ini? Benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin menikmati makanannya? Apa ia sudah benar-benar merasa hambar, karena selama ini aku menyiksanya? Apa makanan yang begitu menyiksanya ini sudah kebal untuknya, karena selama ini siksaanku lebih menyakitkan daripada makan kimchi aneh dan errr tidak enak ini?

Dan aku hanya menatap Sungmin nanar. Oh Sungmin, begitu berkorbannya kau…..

.

.

.

Di kantor, aku sungguh tidak bisa konsentrasi. Aku sudah lost contact dengan Hyukkie. Tidak. Yang membuatku tidak konsen bukan Hyukkie, tapi pertanyaan "Apa Ryeowook baik-baik saja di rumah?" itu yang selalu aku fikirkan. Apa mungkin aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya?

-Kyuhyun POV end-

-Sungmin POV-

Kyu? Bolehkah aku menganggap bentakanmu tadi saat kau membuat sarapan, itu adalah bentakan perhatian, Kyu? Bolehkah? Selama ini aku hanya berharap agar kau peduli denganku Kyu…

Hari ini aku tidak bekerja. Karena aku masih tidak enak badan. Padahal aku ingin sekali bekerja, namun Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkanku. Oh iya, sebentar lagi rumah kami selesai di renovasi. Kamar ke-dua, akan segera jadi. Dan itu artinya, Kyuhyun tidak akan satu kamar denganku lagi. Ah, sepertinya aku ingin mengulang kejadian tadi pagi. Saat ia perhatian padaku, saat ia masak untukku, dan saat aku makan masakannya bersamanya. BERSAMANYA! Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Tapi apa mungkin kesenangan ini permulaan dari kesedihan?

Aku memasak untuk makan siang ini. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ingin memasak lebih banyak. Baiklah, aku menuruti feelingku saja.

Setelah makanan siap, tiba-tiba terdapat seorang namja yang memasuki rumah ini. Mwo? Kyu? Kok dia sudah pulang? "Kyu, kau sudah pulang?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah sehat?" tanyanya dengan menyentuh dahiku. Oh, aku mencintai Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Yang perhatian. Bolehkah aku terus berharap untuk sakit, Kyu? Agar aku selalu dimanjakan oleh kau.

"Sudah Kyu… Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ah belum, hanya saja, seperti biasa, aku akan makan siang di rumah.." jawabnya dengan duduk di meja makan dan mengambil makanan. Ternyata ini arti feelingku tadi.

"Seperti biasa? Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Iya, setiap makan siang, aku selalu makan di rumah." Perkataan Kyuhyun ini sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, wae? Sudahlah duduk di depanku. Kita makan bersama, siang ini!" perintah Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan, apa ini mimpi?

Aku terduduk di depan Kyuhyun. Dan kami makan bersama. "Eee, Kyu… Sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan bersorak." Kataku membuka pembicaraan.

"Wae?"

"Bukankah sebentar lagi kamar ke-dua, akan jadi? Dan jelasnya, kau akan berpisah kamar denganku, hheu.."

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya. "Jangan merusak mood makanku." Kata Kyuhyun. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah ini malah memperbaik moodnya untuk makan?

"Bukankah ka—"

"Sudahlah, diam! Makan, cepat! Apa masih perlu aku suapi?" kata Kyuhyun padaku.

Ah namja ini semakin aneh saja. Dan aku melanjutkan makanku.

.

.

.

Setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun sudah pulang dari kantornya. Padahal dulu, ia sungguh sering pulang terlambat. Tapi hari ini tepat waktu. Bahkan beberapa hari terakhir ini dia selalu pulang tepat waktu. Aku sedang tertidur di tempat tidur _kami_—yang sebentar lagi akan jadi milikku, hanya milikku—. "Sungmin…" sapa Kyuhyun seraya membuka pintu pelan.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku tidur di ranjang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan menunjuk ranjang dimana aku tidur.

Aku bangun dari tidurku. "Tentu saja, kau ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, ne?" tanyaku dan mulai membereskan tempat tidur ini.

Dan aku berjalan akan meninggalkan tempat tidur ini. "Anio… Maksudku bukan itu." Katanya segera. Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan mengangkat alisku, dengan maksud bertanya, 'lalu?'. Dan ia menjawab, "Maksudku, bolehkah aku tidur di ranjang itu…. Bersamamu?" tanyanya.

Mwo? Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu? "Kau ini kenapa, Kyu? Bukankah kamarmu akan jadi sebentar lagi?" tanyaku padanya.

"Anio… Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menggunakan kamar itu."

"Lalu kau ingin bertukar kamar denganku?"

"Anio. Bukan seperti itu juga."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin tidur disini, bersamamu, selamanya. Di kamar ini. Di ranjang ini. Di kamar kita. Dan kamar ke-dua, mmmm… Untuk… Mmm… Untuk anak kita, kelak."

JEDERRRR! Rasanya hatiku hancur. Bukan karena sudah rusak, tapi entahlah aku begitu merasa sangat bahagia. Kyu, aku tidak sedang mimpi kan?

"Kau… Kau serius, Kyu?"

"Ne… Bolehkah aku tidur disini, bersamamu?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Hatiku bersorak-sorak. Seperti inikah rasanya kebahagiaan?

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku terbangun. Aku melihat seorang namja yang aku sayangi di kamar ini. Bahkan kali ini tepat di sampingku. Ia sangat lembut sekali. Ah, untungnya tadi malam bukan mimpi. Aku menatap wajahnya, sesekali aku mengusap wajahnya lembut dengan tanganku. Dan omo, ia terbangun. "Minnie?" Minnie? Panggilan itu?^^

"Ne, Kyu?"

"Saranghae… Jeongmal Saranghae… Saranghaeyos Yongwonhi.."

"Ne, Saranghae.." jawabku dan kembali mengusap wajah lembutnya itu.

_Ternyata memang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Sekalipun awalnya kita merasa sangat berat, hanya dengan berusaha dan berdoa, kita bisa melewati semua itu._

-Sungmin POV end-

~END~

**Mau curhat donggg, author lagi galau to the max nih, galau to the moon. Broken heart/33 kemarin tanggal 9 Maret, ada acara Mubank kan? Nah, author pengeen banget nonton. Tapi apa daya? Author lagi gak ada uang :^) Rasanya nyesek parah kalo dengerin elf pada nonton Super Junior. Seneng sih, kalo dengerin pada nonton Super Junior, ikut seneng juga. Cuma, kapan author ngerasain hal yang sama? Kkkkkk.**

**Awalnya Author udah nyoba ngehibur diri, dengan berfikiran gini, **_**Ah mungkin juga Cuma nyanyi trus ntar pulang lagi**_**. Eh ternyata enggak, ternyata mereka main-main ke ancol, ke ragunan dulu. Rasanya pengen datengiiin aja gitu. Tapi mau ditemenin siapa coba? Apalagi kalo ngeliat Fancam-fancam tuh, seneng sih… Cuma ada rasa iri aja gitu hehe^^ Oh iya, Siwon oppa kan saling bermention-mention sama Agnes Monica tuh, nah rasanya itu/3 bikin patah hati. Meskipun author nggak terlalu suka Siwon, tapi tetep aja, patah hati. Ah, alay ya Author ini? Kkkkkk. Okdeh, terimakasih yang udah mau dengerin curhatan author^^ dan terimakasih juga yang mau baca FF gak jelas ini. Dan sangat terimakasih lagi kalau kalian mau bagi Reviews kalian ke author, oks? Gamsahamnida^^**


End file.
